A Night at the Opera
by Kimra
Summary: It all happened because she needed a ride.


EVERYONE: I have a new web address and the page is finaly complete, please feel free to visit it. I can't get the address to show up here, so check it out in my profile!

Welcome to my world of "Help help I'm going insane, I need to write". You can not hold the patheticness of this story against me, insanity leads to many strange outlets. Oh and I've added Mina! I like Mina, and I hate writing all these 'revelation' story's without Mina, so screw continuity, she's there (just not in this update)!

Oh and just like all my other story's this is going to be littered with cliche's.

Kimra

----------

**A Night at the Opera**

by Kimra

**Part 1**

"What do you mean, no?" She glared at him through accusing long lashs.

He stared back, unbudging, expression unrepentant.

"I though even you would understand what 'no' meant Odango."

She stomped her foot at the smirk aimed at her, feeling a little angry and a little lost but decided to display only one of those emotions to the pig before her.

"I know what 'no' means you jerk! What I'd like you to explain is the context." She growled her voice going to that dangerous level that suggested she was ready to kill, a level only mamoru could draw out.

"Very well." He swivelled in his chair to face her directly. He lent a little closer, staring into her liquid blue eyes trying to maintain a frown. "When I said 'no' I meant, no I wont move no matter how loudly you screech unless I feel inclinded to do so."

"And what would make you feel 'inclinded'?" She frowned a little and muttered "What ever that means."

His smile was almost charming in response. "It would take a lot." Was his cryptic response before he swivelled the chair back towards the counter.

Usagi screeched with rage until she spotted Motoki watching her with an indecipherable expression. The blonde man grinned at her and winked, then loudly proclaimed. "He's just sore because his boss told him to bring his girlfriend to the opera with him tonight." A cheeky smile flashed across Motoki's face and she saw the thunder storm brewing on Mamoru's.

"Is that all?" She demanded shocked. "Gesh, I'll ask Rei for you, if you want."

"Rei's busy tonight." Was the harsh reply.

A little mocking smile slipped to her lips, taunts about his inability to get a date bubling to the tip of her tounge before she thought the better of insulting the man she was trying to bargin with.

"Well what about…" Usagi glanced about the arcade for those three girls who had been following him around recently. She gnawed her bottom lip wondering if they had given up on the jerk. Then with triumph spotted them. "Them?" She cried with delight, pointing towards the three girls. Mamoru glanced up and she saw him cringe.

"Please Odango, he thinks I have a girlfriend, not groupies."

"What's a groupie?" Usagi asked carefully.

He flashed her a toothy smile but refrained from answering. She stamped her foot in impatience. She was trying to help… sure it was for her own good but she was still trying to help. He rolled his eyes at her reaction.

"Basicly they'd spend the night fawning over me and convincing my boss of little more then their idiocy."

"So you need someone who's not going to fawn over you all night?" She raised her hand to tick off the points as she went. "She has to be pretty and intelligent and confident. And most importantly available tonight." She looked at her ticked of fingers and frowned as if to blame them for her sudden prediciment. "Well there's Rei." Serena mumbled to herself. "Even though she does fawn over you at times." She glanced about the arcade barely noticing Motoki and Mamoru's interested expressions fixed on her.

It took sometime scanning the room before she huffed and turned to glare at Mamoru.

"Your standards are too high, you know?!" Her expression screwed up tightly. "Don't any of your friends have girlfriends you could borrow?"

"I wont even begin to tell you how sick that sounds." Mamoru responded smoothly. "And my standards aren't to high. All I've asked for is a girl who's not going to fawn all over me in front of my boss."

She tried to think of girls she knew who wouldn't fawn over him, the trouble being every girl who met him fawned over him.

A terrifying and all together desperate thought occurred to her.

"I'm only saying this because I'm desperate and I'm running out of time…" She looked up and met his eyes, she was fierce and determined and unwilling to show her fear. "I'll do it." She couldn't help but sound tentative in her offer, although she had wanted to sound less concerened.

Motoki's pot of coffee slipped from his fingers and hit the bench, his mouth ajar. Mamoru's expression went completely blank for three seconds before he raised his brows at her in silent question.

"Well what?" She snapped feeling almost valunerable. "Is it my fault I've run out of ideas?" She demanded it, glaring at them. But before Motoki could get the sound he was trying to make out, Mamoru had stood up finished his coffee, caught her elbow in his grip and began gliding her out of the arcade.

He usured her into his car, taking the drivers seat and without a word began to drive.

She fumbled quickly with her belt and stared out the windscreen silently contemplating the depths she had just sunk to. She had to take his sudden actions as an acceptance of her offer. Of course he was desperate as well, she could see this now.

"I just realised how much you needed this." He broke the silence with his calm voice, and continued to steer the car expertly through the traffic.

She didn't respond, didn't need to. She was feeling calm, she was only going to be half an hour or so late. Half an hour could be explained away, but the three hours it would have taken to wait for the next train and get there would have been impossible.

"So." Mamoru broke the silence once more. "Why didn't your parents take you with them?"

Usagi bit into her check as she considered her response. When her parents had decided to go driving about the country to visit wayward relatives in the middle of the school term Usagi had been more then happy to join them. It had taken much lecturing and pursuation from her guardian cat to convince her that it wasn't entirely a prudent action. Luna had done all sorts of mind tricks on her parents before they had finaly agreed that she could remain home on her own.

"Odango?"

"Ha?" Her eyes jumped up to him and she remembered an excuse was nessicary. "Oh right." She muttered to herself, looking from him once more. "They umm… wanted me to stay and study because my grades are so low." She desperately hoped that the excuse was good enough for him but the lack of insults to follow made her worry.

"So why do they want you with them today?"

Usagi grit her teeth. Nothing had made them relent that on the final day of their holiday she would catch the train up to meet them and they would spend the day at her grandmothers. Usagi personally believed that Luna could have gotten her out of it, the cat obiously thought it was good for her to visit at least one of her extended family.

"Grandma's too old to travel any more so we have to visit her. Mum and Dad thought it would be rude if I wasn't there to visit as well, so I had to catch the train up to meet them early." She fiddled absently, glad that it was almost a truth, she had a strange feeling he could tell if she was lying.

"Except you missed the train." He smirked and she fumed.

It wouldn't have been a problem if there hadn't been a Youma attack the night before. Because when she had gotten home she hadn't bothered to take the treck to her bed, instead she had collapsed onto the couch with Luna by her side. They had both missed the alarm clocks shrill wake up calls. And by the time she had woken no amount of running would have gotten her to the train on time.

"And no one I know can drive." Usagi grumbled to herself, feeling dejected that another of her faults where being rubbed in her face.

"Except maybe Motoki." Mamoru continued, that smirk had turned into an amused smile.

"What Baka?" She shouted, unamused by the situation.

"Except Motoki hasn't got a license, and besides that his working."

"Okay! So I sink as low as I can make a deal with Satan himself, because if I'm not there as close to on time as possible my parents will never let me stay at home one my own again." Which she honestly wouldn't have cared about enough to ask Mamoru for the lift, if the Senshi hadn't required her to be around all the time.

"So about tonight…"

*****

Usagi stared at her reflection with apprehension. She wondered if given the day to shop for something appropriate to wear she would have been able to make herself look better. As it was the light pink dress that was more frilly then fitting cried out with childishness. What was worse then the dress in it's own right was the fact that he had given her so little time to prepare.

Nothing seemed to be going her way these days. Her family had decided to spend the night at her grandmothers, leaving her to catch the train home with little warning. She had again missed the planned train and had instead sat on the platform for two hours before the next train had puttered by. All in all it had left her with under an hour to prepare, and her bath alone would normaly take an hour.

But Usagi could put all that aside, it was the dress she was staring at that really threw everything into disarray. Somehow in repaying Mamoru for actually getting off his high horse and driving her half way across the country she was going to present herself as a two year old child who hadn't gotten the chance to pick her own clothes yet. The frills where to much, way too much. But she had tried nearly every dress in the house on and come to two conclusions, her mothers clothes didn't fit her and she hadn't brought formal wear for at least ten years.

The doorbell rang. Serena's eyes widened in fear, she still hadn't found a substitute. She wondered if it would be better to dress in her normal clothes, and glanced at the piles of skirts and shirts and pants that littered her bedroom floor. If she had more time she knew she would have been able to look presentable. As it was…

The doorbell rang again and Serena bit into her bottom lip knowing she was about to do something stupid she slipped her hand into her subspace pocket.

"It's Senshi business's fault, therefore it's Senshi business." She reasoned at her reflection and yanked the life saving pen from her pocket. If Luna attacked her about this she would just have to remind the cat it was entirely her fault. Serena stripped the pink dress off and threw it to the floor then held the pen above her head.

Not wanting to overdo the situation Serena merely asked that she be presentable for Mamoru's boss. The result was perhaps not the stunningly beautiful image she was hoping for but anything was better then the frilly pink. She was in a short sleaved, knee length red dress with thick black embroidery along the hem. Complimented with a pair of black heals, stockings and shawl. To top it off the pen had fixed her hair up into a much nicer style then her five minute work of art. 

When the doorbell rang for the third time Serena stopped her scrutiny and ran down stairs. When she swung the door open, Mamoru was poised to ring again.

"Hi!" She gasped at him, her breath short from the quick run down the stairs. His eyes swept over her quickly and a smile came to the very edges of his lips.

"I wasn't sure if you'd have enough time." He admitted and the smile became a little sheepish.

Serena nearly frowned, but refrained. Instead she picked up her keys and stepped through the door pulling it shut behind her. "Sure. Plenty of time." She managed to mutter as she locked the door a strange nervousness settling into her belly.

----------

**Please Review me story.**


End file.
